What happens now?
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: Mystery Inc has just solved another mystery. Velma hasn't been feeling good, but that just turns out to be some thing minor. Why then two months later she has the same symptoms?
1. Some very interesting news

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Scooby-Doo. Scooby-Doo and all realted media belongs to Hanna-Barbara.**_

_**Rating: T for some situtations**_

_**OCs: None  
A/N: I am just going to have Scooby talk normal, but you can use your imagination to see the way he speaks normally. This is my first attempt at a Shaggy/Velma Fiction. About the NHL thing, Brett Hull did appear in an episode of What's New Scooby-Doo? in which Velma and Brett discuss Ice-Hockey tatics. Brett Hull did play for the Phoenix Coyotes using his father's Bobby Hull's old jeresy number which was 9. Fun Fact about the PHX Coyotes is that they still honor players from their WHA days. NHL=National Hockey League, WHA= World Hockey Association.**_

Velma Dinkley-Rogers was feeling a bit unwell. She paused for a moment causing both Fredrick 'Fred' Jones and Daphne Blake-Jones to look at her. She glanced at them before

giving them a soft smile.

"I'm okay you guys nothing to worry about" Velma said quickly.

"You sure you are ok Velms you look a little pale" Fred commented looking at her closely.

"Yeah I'm fine Freddy" Velma replied contiuing on ahead.

"I think there is something up with Velma" Fred whispered into Daphne's ear

"You aren't the only one" Daphne whispered back

With in the next few hours they had trapped whatever creepy-crawly that was terrorizing the guests at the resort. It was the janitor. He was using the legend to make money so he could leave the country. As usaul Velma had figured it out first, but not as early in the case as she normally did. This worried Fred and Daphne even more. Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers, Velma's husband, had taken some concern when she had spent the previous night in the bathroom, vomiting. She had made him promise not to tell Daphne or Fred, not even Scoobert 'Scooby' Doo, who went on a walk at that time.

"That was a great wrap-up to the mystery gang" Fred exclaimed as they all got into the famous Mystery Machine. Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby were in the back while Daphne and Fred were in the front.

As they drove back to Coolsville, Velma fell asleep with her head resting on Shaggy's shoulder. When they stopped for a quick break, Shaggy eased out from under his wife's sleeping form and gently covered her up with one of the many thick blankets. Scooby, Fred and Daphne were all ready out of the van. Shaggy glanced back at Velma, then continued out side. He wanted her to sleep a little bit since she didn't sleep the night before.

"Hey like Freddie" Shaggy called out to the blonde

"Yeah Shag" Fred replied

"Have you like noticed anything weird going on with Velms" Shaggy inquired

"Yeah she stopped in the middle of investigating for a few moments" Fred replied

"She's unusually pale" Daphne chimed in.

"Like you don't think" Shaggy inquired leaving the suggestion hanging in the air

"She very well could be, this isn't the first time she has kept a secret from us" Fred commented

"True but could it also be possible that she doesn't even know" Shaggy agreed

"Maybe" Daphne mused, "When we get back to Coolsville I am going to take her out with me"

"Dont say shopping Daph, you know how much Velms recoils at the mere thought of shopping" Shaggy commented

"Shaggy" Scooby inquired

"Yeah Scoob" Shaggy asked

"Is something wrong with Velma" Scooby inquired

"I don't know buddy i dont know" Shaggy replied as they headed back to the van.

For the rest of the trip Velma slept. Scooby layed by her side for the trip as well. He smiled when Velma rolled over in her sleep and hug him telling him that he was a good dog. Shaggy sat up front with Daphne and Fred. Both Daphne and Shaggy kept glancing back every so often to make sure Velma was alright. Fred pulled into the garage of the large house that served as Mystery Incorporated's Headquarters and home. Shaggy carefully picked up Velma and carried her to their room at the back of the main floor.

Fred and Daphne were in the kitchen discussing on how much time would they have between mysteries. They both glanced up at Shaggy and Scooby when they walked in.

"How is she" Fred began

"Food borne illness" Shaggy replied

"Food posioning? From where?" Daphne inquired

"Umm Scoob and i took her to an Indian food restaurant two days ago" Shaggy admitted sheepishly

"And I should kick your behind for it Norville" Velma commented from behind Shaggy  
Shaggy flinched knowing that he was in serious trouble now. Velma only used his real name when she was angry or upset with him. Maybe he should have never recommended that Velma should try Indain food at _that_resturant. She glared slightly at Shaggy before sitting down.

"How long have we been back" Velma inquired

"About an hour" Fred answered immideitatly.

"Crap the peteri dishes" Velma exclaimed jumping up and going down to the basement.

"Well she seems to be over the food posioning" Daphne muttered

**Two Months Later...**

"Sick again" Shaggy inquired as his wife hunched over the toliet bowl.

Velma's retort was lost in a high pitch noise coming from the kitchen.

"I'll go see" Scooby said then darted out of the room. Scooby hated seeing Velma or Shaggy sick.

"Are you going to be okay" Shaggy inquired as he gently rubbed Velmas back.

"I better be, There's a game coming up" Velma replied

Shaggy chuckled a little. Velma was an avid ice-hockey player as well as a huge NHL fan. She didn't really have a favorite team. Heck she had all sorts of NHL stuff. She had all the mascot's bobbleheads. She had even talked with Brett Hull, a well known NHL player, he had played for the Calgary Flames, the St. Louis Blues, the Dallas Stars, the Detroit Red Wings and the Phoenix Coyotes. She had a signed number 16 St. Louis Blues Hockey jeresy and a signed number 9 Phoenix Coyotes Hockey jeresy (Which had been Bobby Hull's number with the Winnipeg Jets) both of the jeresy numbers had been retired by the respective teams.

"Dont you have a doctors appointment today to have your shoulder looked at" Shaggy inquired

"Yeah at eleven" Velma replied, standing up and stroding over to the closet.

"That's in two hours" Shaggy noted looking at the clock in the hallway

"I know Shaggy" Velma commented as she changed colthes, from her orange pajamas to an orange short sleeved t shirt, blue jeans, and red converse (with orange socks).

"So Scoob what was the noise" Shaggy inquired of his four legged friend.

"Smoke detector" Scooby replied

Velma looked at the watch strapped to her left wrist. She gave a small sigh as she glance at it. She moved quickly to the clock on the wall and moved it to the correct time. She aploogized to Shaggy, gave him a kiss and darted out the door.

"Velma left in a hurry" Daphne commented as Shaggy walked into the kitchen

"She had a doctor's appointment about her shoulder. You know they wont let her play until she gets the all clear" Shaggy replied, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne, what time is it and where's Velma" Fred inquired as he came into kitchen.

"Doctor's appointment for her shoulder" Scooby answered

"It's ten thirty Freddie" Daphne stated

Velma arrived right on time for her appointment with Dr. Heath. He examined her shoulder. He had gotten a call form her two days earlier about a strange illness she had been having. He ran a few tests. Velma waited anixously. After about an hour Dr. Heath came back, with a soft smile on his face.

"Okay your shoulder okay to play but I would recomend that you dont go back to playing for a little while" Dr. Heath said

"Why" Vemla inquired, If I'm cleared to play, then why is he recomending waiting for a while?

"You see Mrs. Rogers," Dr. Heath said, "You're..."

**Oooh cliffhanger! Aren't I stinker? If I get a review or two then I will continue with the story. Will you review for a Scooby Snack?**


	2. Scooby the confidant

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Scooby-Doo. Scooby-Doo and all realted media belongs to Hanna-Barbara.**_

_**Rating: T for some situtations**_

_**OCs: None  
A/N: I am just going to have Scooby talk normal, but you can use your imagination to see the way he speaks normally. This is my first attempt at a Shaggy/Velma Fiction.  
Okay last chapter Fred says "**_**this isnt the first time she has kept a secret from us", **_**now can anyone guess what I was referring to on that?**_

**Review Responses:  
Megymoo (Guest Reviewer): Well heres Chapter 2  
Stefanie Supie (Guest Reviewer): Thanx **

Velma drove home in silence. She was still a bit shocked over the news that Dr. Heath had told her. What was Shaggy going to think? Well she was going to have to inform the manager and captian of the Ice-Hockey team she was on, she was going to have to tell them soon. Hopefully Scooby wont over-react like she knew Shaggy, Daphne and Freddie were sure to. Velma pulled into the multi-car garage and turned off the motor of her car. She rested her head on the steering wheel. Scooby had heard her pull up but didnt bother getting out her car yet. He decided to see what was up.

"Velma?" Scooby inquired  
"Oh hey Scoob" Velma greeted, getting out of her car.  
"Is something wrong Velma" Scooby asked  
"Nothing is wrong Scooby, why do you ask" Velma replied  
"You seem a little anixous" Scooby stated, "Are you able to play in the game?"  
"Yeah I can but Dr. Heath doesn't recomend it though" Velma ansered slowly.  
"Why not" Scooby inquired cocking his head to one side.  
"Can you keep a secret Scooby" Velma asked  
"You know that I can" came Scooby's simple response  
"Scooby I'm" Velma started but was interrupted by Daphne's voice.  
"Oh good you're back" Daphne said  
"And that's good because" Velma inquired  
"Your lab locked itself down" Daphne replied  
"Oh it does that every so often" replied Velma with a slight wave of her hand.  
"It does" Daphne asked  
"Mostly it does it when we are on a mystery" Velma replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders.  
"Can you play" Daphne inquired  
"Yes" Velma responded quickly.  
"Daph, can you come into the office we have a call" Fred said poking his head into the garage.  
"Okay Fred" Daphne replied and quickly followed her husband out of the garage.  
"Before anyone else interrupts what I am about to say, Scooby I'm" Velma said but once agian was interrupted.  
"Like Fred and Daphne want us in the main office Velms" Shaggy interrupting her this time.  
"Okay Shaggy" Velma replied.

Velma bit back a fustrated sigh as she and Scooby walked to the main office of Mystery Incs Headquarters and home. She followed her husband into the office which upon entering Fred and Daphne put the phone on speaker.

"Theres a swamp monster terrorizing my resort and i really need your help" A man on the other side of the line said.  
"How far from Coolsville are you" Fred inquired, with a slight glance at Velma, because of her upcoming game.  
"Twenty miles" The man replied.  
"Okay we will be there tomorrow" Fred stated  
"Thank you" The man said and hung up.

"So what are the plans for the rest of the day Freddie" Daphne inquired  
"How about we go to the park for a picnic lunch" Fred suggested  
"I am going to have to decline on this Freddie" Velma said sliding her thick glasses back up her nose, "I have to make sure that some of the expirments don't go critical"

With that statement Velma left the main office. The other three human members watched her go down to her basement lab. Fred and Daphne looked inquiringly at Shaggy who just shrugged.

"Like, let her do what she wants to do I guess" Shaggy said and went to the kitchen to prepare the stuff for the picnic.  
Five mintues later Shaggy had everything ready. Fred and Daphne had already put the large blanket in the Mystery Machine. Fred grabbed the keys to the Mystery Machine. Daphne followed him quickly. Shaggy was the last one to get in the van. Scooby was sitting by the van.  
"Like arent you coming Scoob" Shaggy inquired  
"No I think I will stay with Velma. We dont want her getting kidnapped now do we" Scooby said  
"Yeah Daphne will be find hanging out with Freddie and me but if you dont stay here who knows what might happen to Velms" Shaggy said softly.  
"I will make sure she gets something to eat too" Scooby promised  
As soon as the Mystery Machine left, Velma came up from the basement. She was sitting at the kitcher table when Scooby came back in. She had her head in one hand and the other on her lap. Scooby nudged his nose under her hand. Something was troubling Mystery Incs genius and Scooby was concerned.  
"Oh hey Scooby" Velma said softly  
"Whats wrong Velma" Scooby inquired  
"Is it just me and you here" Velma asked  
"Yes" Scooby answered, "Is this about what you wanted to tell me earlier?"  
"Yeah Scoob, the thing is you know how is havent been feeling too well the past few days" Velma asked  
"Yeah what about it?" Scooby inquired  
"Scooby I'm, I'm, pregnant" Velma said  
"You're what" Scooby inquired, like Velma herself she had to have the news repeated  
"I'm pregnant" Velma replied looking into the Great Dane's chocolate eyes.  
Scooby mused on this for a moment, then asked "Does Shaggy know?"  
"No" Was Velma's whispered response  
"I wont tell him or Freddie or Daphne" Scooby said, "I will leave that to you"  
"Oh Jinkies, the mystery" Velma yelped, standing up quickly, and quickly enough to give her veritgo.  
"Careful" Scooby said as he stood on his hind legs to steady Velma. He dropped back down to all fours.  
"Thanks Scooby" Velma murmured, "i have to make a few calls"  
"To your Hockey team" Scooby inquired  
Velma nodded in response. She headed to her private office. Scooby followed her. He laid at her feet as she spoke with the teams manager. He listened as she then called another person, the teams captian. His ears pricked forward when he heard Velma chuckle lighty. he sat back up when she sunk into the office chair. She strached behind his ears. The two sat like that for a long time. Velma was now deep in thought. She didnt hear the others return. Shaggy came into her office to find her staring at the wall. Not odd as she usually did this but the only odd thing was that the computer wasn't on.  
"Like Velms is everything okay" Shaggy inquired  
"Huh? What? Oh Shaggy, yeah everythings fine" Velma replied, then thought to herself, _How am I going to get up the courage to tell him?_  
"Come on Velms we need to pack if we are going to start solving that mystery tomorrow" Shaggy said gently  
"All right Shag" Velma said as she got up form the chair. She headed down the hall, leaving Shaggy looking at Scooby inquiringly.  
"Like whats up with Velma" Shaggy asked  
"Not completely sure" Scooby replied  
Shaggy closed his eyes for a moment. He got a vision of Velma being pregnant. Shaggy shook the notion form his mind. Velma just got a little bug, thats all. But Shaggy smiled at the thought of Velma being pregnant. He again shook it from his mind and followed his wife down the hall.  
He watched her while she packed. She felt his gaze on her. She turned to see him smiling at her. She smiled back. He wrapped his arms around her. She allowed herself to be caught up in the warmth of his arms for a few moments before breaking free of his grasp. She returned to packing. She was packing his stuff as well. It was supposed to snow during the week, which was apporiate considering it was mid-November. Velma glanced at him and resolved to tell him about it when they solved the mystery.

**A Few Days Later...**  
"Lets see who this Swamp Monster really is" Velma said, hoping that she wouldn't be hit by a wave of nausea when she pulled off the mask.  
"Mr. Sampton?" Everyone exclaimed except for Velma.  
As soon as she pulled the mask off , like she had expected a wave of nausea had hit her. Velma had darted into the women's bathroom just across the way. Daphne notcied this and followed her. Ferd knew the information about how,what, and why the man had did it. Scooby had discreetly followed Daphne. Daphne had reached the stall when she heard a flush. Velma came out of the stall, shaking slightly.  
"Oh Daphne I didn't hear you come in" Velma said after she jumped when she saw the redhead standing outside the stall.  
"Something is up with you and I am not leaving until you tell me why" Daphne said crossing her arms and settling her green eyes on her best friend.  
"Daph, I just needed to use the restroom okay?" Velma said  
"All right, just so you know the took Mr. Sampton away in a police vechile" Daphne informed Velma. Scooby slipped back out of the bathroom to stand by his master, and best friend.

"Okay gang who's ready to go back home" Fred inquired

Everyone agreed that they would leave that evening. On the way back to Coolsville, both Shaggy and Velma fell asleep. Daphne glanced back at them and couldnt help but smile. Fred came to a red light and eased the Mystery Machine to a halt. He glanced back at the happily sleeping couple and Scooby. Shaggy had his arms wrapped around Velma. Velma had a hand resting on Scooby's head. Both Shaggy and Velma were covered by a dull grey blanket. Scooby was covered in a lighter gray blanket. Fred glanced up and saw that the light had turned green, he gently eased on the accelator, as to not wake up Shaggy and Velma. Fred casually looked up in the rearview mirror at his friends still sleeping. Daphne caught his eye and her expression made him ask "Whats wrong Daph?"

"Something is up with Velma and she isnt saying a thing" Daphne whispered  
"You know how she is Daph, we all do. When she wants to tell whats up she will. You just have to let her be" Fred replied in a whisper.  
They pulled into the garage. Scooby woke up as soon as the engine turned off. He stood up and shook of the blanket. Velma stirred as her hand slipped off of Scooby's head. She blearly blinked open her eyes. Seeing that they were now home, she gently nudged Shaggy awake.

"Like Where are we?" Shaggy inquired sleepily.  
"We are home Shaggy, now lets go inside before we all get colds" Scooby replied.  
The backseat trio trudged to the bedroom. Fred and Daphne watched them go. Fres and Daphne retreated into the kitchen for some hot chocolate. As they sat sipping the pipping hot liquid, they discussed a few things. One subject that popped up was Velma's odd behavoir ever since she got back from the doctor's. She had even missed out in a game! Which is something she rarely does.

**Way too much fun on this Chapter. :D I liked writing the part where Velma kept trying to confide in Scooby but kept on getting interrupted. There will be something similar in the next chapter.  
**

**Velma: You didn't go into detail on the Mystery  
Me: Your point?  
Shaggy: Like, why didn't you write out the mystery  
Me: A it would have made this chapter way too long and B. It isn't important to the plot line of the story. Besides you still dont know!  
Shaggy: Like know what?  
Me: ugh *faceplams*  
Velma: *chuckles***


	3. Velma gets angry

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Scooby-Doo. Scooby-Doo and all realted media belongs to Hanna-Barbara.**_

_**Rating: T for some situtations**_

_**OCs: None  
A/N: I am just going to have Scooby talk normal, but you can use your imagination to see the way he speaks normally. This is my first attempt at a Shaggy/Velma Fiction.  
**_

_**Review Response: Scoobygirl101 (Guest) Sorry not referring to Velms fear of clowns, Actually it is from a movie, I'll give a hint, the movie takes place in Egypt.**_

The bitter snap of the cold across his face woke him up. Shaggy looked around the room. He spotted the source of the invading cold air. Making sure that the shifting of his body weight didn't wake the sleeping Velma, he crossed over to the offending window and shut it. He came back to the warm bed and snuggled back up with Velma. Her body heat plus the thick blankets made him heat up quickly. He fell back asleep, not knowing in a few hours time Daphne and Fred would be uncermoinously be waking the two.

In the said time Fred and Daphne came into the room. They use several differnet methods to get the two out of bed. Shaggy had pulled the covers over his head. Velma on the other hand pulled on her glasses and immdiately began throwing pillows at the other couple. With Velma's help they managed to get the covers off of Shaggy's head. Since he wouldn't wake up they dogpiled him. A time honored tradition since High School.

"Like alright alright i'm up, I'm up" Shaggy exclaimed

Fred and Daphne raced to the kitchen to start on the coffee. Shaggy gave Velma a soft smile before pulling her into a kiss. When Shaggy then got up to go to the kitchen Velma stopped him.  
"Shaggy before we start breakfast, theres something I need to tell you. Shaggy I" Velma was cut off by the smoke detector.  
"Can you like hold that thought Velms" Shaggy said, "I have to make sure that Daph and Freddie dont burn the eggs"  
"Always cut off" Velma muttered as Scooby came out of the bedroom.  
"Were you going to tell him" Scooby asked  
"Yes, that is if I ever get the chance" Velma replied, then she brightened, "Lets see what we can do to help with breakfast"  
"Okay" The dane said bounding after her.

"You two dont try to cook anything unless its coffee, a hot pocket, or a microwaveable meal" Shaggy said addressing Fred and Daphne.

The red-head and the blonde just chuckled. Breakfast was well under way, and when Fred and Daphne went ot get more hot coffee and bagels respectively, Velma decided to try and tell Shaggy _again._ She waited until he swallowed the hot chocolate.  
"Shaggy I need to tell you that I" and yet again she was cut off but by the doorbell this time.  
"I'll get it" Shaggy said standing up and heading for the front door.  
"Damn it" Velma swore under her breath  
"It's a package for all of us" Shaggy called as he entered the kitchens eating area.  
"From" Fred inquired as he and Daphne sat back down.  
"From the guy who owned the hotel that we unmasked the creepy crawly two months ago" Shaggy replied  
"Shag you better be careful" Velma said as he set the box on the table.  
"I will be fine and besides if there was anything dangerous in here Scooby would have smelled it" Shaggy replied  
"That's true" Velma noted  
Before anyone could even open the box the phone in the office rang. Fred went to answer it. Daphne excused herself form the table. Shaggy and Velma could help but grin, as they both knew the red-head was about to do her hour and half long morning routine.  
"Before Fred comes back I have to tell you Shaggy that I'm" Velma once agian started only to be cut off by Fred  
"All right that was the man and he was calling to make sure we got the package" Fred said  
"Is the universe working againist me" Velma inquired softly

It was a couple hours later and the two couples and the famous Dane went to the park for a picnic lunch. As Velma and Shaggy were spreading out the large blanket, she tried to tell him again only to interrupted by some of Mystery Incs fans.

"Okay seriously? How many more times am I going to get interrupted" Velma muttered  
"Anything wrong Velms" Daphne inquired  
"Nothing Daph" Velma replied and joined her friends.

On the way back to the house, Fred had turned up the radio because one of his favorite songs was on. Velma tried telling him then, but before she could even say it, a teenager cut them off. Fred was swearing at the teenager who flipped them off as he cut them off. He was into his third swearing statement when Daphne cut him off with a a simple, "Freddie"

When they finally got back to the house, they went thier seperate ways before they reconvened for dinner. Fred went up to the attic to work on some trap designs, Daphne was in the backyard, Velma in her office doing some 'reserach', while Shaggy and Scooby were in the kitchen trying to assemble a menu for dinner. Around eight-thirty Shaggy annouced that dinner was ready. Halfway through dinner the timer for the dessert went off. Shaggy went and got it out of the oven. He set it on a cooling rack and set another timer for when it would be cool enoughto eat, unforunately the cooling timer went off right as Velma tried telling Shaggy her news. Needless to say she blew her lid.

"OKAY! THAT IS IT! I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU ALL DAY THAT I'M PREGNANT AND I KEEP ON GETTING INTERRUPTED" Velma shouted and then froze when everyone execept Scooby gave her shocked stares.

"Like what" Shaggy inquired as he was the first to recover.

"You heard me, I'm pregnant" Velma said at her normal volume of voice.

"I knew it" Daphne squeled

"How long have you known" Shaggy inquired

"Only two weeks Shag" Velma said

"But thats when you-" Shaggy began when th realization struck him, " You were suspicious about the, like, vomiting werent you?"

"Yes" Velma mumbled, she didnt intended for Daphne and Fred to know just yet. Now that Fred knew he was going to start his big brother mode, which Velma was all too familar with.

Fred kept quiet while Shaggy and Velma talked. He allowed himself a small smile. Yes it is was true that Fred was sometimes overprotective over Velma and Daphne. Fred had known Velma just a little longer than he had known the rest of the gang. Fred felt Daphne lay her hand on top of his, and he glanced at her. 'She'll be fine' Daphne nodded, the smile faded from his face as he thought to when Velma was going to have her baby.

"Hey Vel, when is your baby due" Fred inquired

"Seven and half to Eight months,why do- Jinkies" Velma replied and realized what that meant.

"Tornado season" Daphne muttered

"Well lets just hope that there wont be one" Scooby said trying to uplift everyone form the realization that there was a slim chance of Shaggy's and Velma's baby might be born outside of Coolsville because of a tornado.

**Okay so I am going to leave it at that. Yeah Velma didn't intend for Fred and Daphne to know so soon. As for Fred being over protective of the girls is because of 1 Daphne's danger-proneness, and Velma managing to lose her glasses and old school realted stuff.**

Me: Okay then...You know Velma you didn't have to shout  
Velma: *glares daggers at me*  
Me: Yeesh whats with the evil eye?  
Glenn (OC form my P&F Fictions): Well you are the one writing the story  
Me: Get out of here Glenn! You aren't even in this story!  
Shaggy: Like, Who was that?  
Me: You dont want to know Shaggy *headdesk*


End file.
